All That Remains
All That Remains é o primeiro episódio da segunda temporada da ''The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series''. Enredo thumb|left|300px|Clementine, Christa e Omid prestes a fazerem uma parada no banheiro da [[Gil's Pitstop.]]Vários meses depois dos eventos de No Time Left, Clementine está viajando com Omid e Christa, cujos sinais de sua gravidez já apareceram. Pode-se entender que eles se reencontraram no interior de Savannah. O grupo para em um banheiro público próximo ao Gil's Pitstop, o posto de gasolina que serve como cenário principal da DLC 400 Days. O trio discute o nome do bebê de Christa antes de decidir parar para ir ao banheiro. Depois de ir para o banheiro feminino, Clementine coloca sua arma no chão e começa a limpar sua face com uma garrafa de água que possui na sua mochila. Acidentalmente, ela derruba a garrafa para baixo de uma das cabines do banheiro. Depois de recuperá-la, uma estranha chamada Michelle, recupera a arma. No entanto, Clementine acidentalmente faz um barulho, fazendo com que Michelle note sua presença e exige que ela saia de seu esconderijo. Ela mantém a arma apontada para Clementine enquanto investiga os seus bens. thumb|300px|Uma garota chamada Michelle aparece e ameaça Clementine. Omid aparece um pouco depois no banheiro e se depara com a cena.No mesmo momento, Omid entra no banheiro, e percebe o que está acontecendo. Ele opta por fazer uma abordagem furtiva e corre em direção a Michelle. A porta do banheiro fecha sozinha, causando um barulho que faz Michelle se assustar e atirar, matando Omid. Christa, ouvindo o barulho, corre em direção ao banheiro. Ela encontra Omid morto e Michelle apavorada, soltando a arma e pedindo desculpas incessantemente. Christa se enraivece e a mata com um tiro no estômago, e logo depois volta a prestar atenção no corpo sem vida de seu marido. Passam 16 meses, e Clementine e Christa (que já não está grávida) são vistas sentadas em volta de uma fogueira tentando cozinhar uma doninha que caçaram. Ao mesmo tempo, Christa, em um tom solene, afirma que possui planos para ir em direção a Wellington, onde Christa acredita que pode ser mais seguro. Christa se afasta para procurar mais madeira, deixando Clementine para cuidar do fogo. Numa busca em sua mochila, ela encontra a outra metade da foto família de Lee que ele tinha arrancado e abandonado em A New Day e também um velho desenho seu de Kenny, Katjaa e Duck, olhando para ambos com um olhar solene. Clementine deve decidir em quais dos itens ela deve utilizar para recender o fogo. Depois de conseguir terminar esta tarefa, ela ouve um barulho nas redondezas e encontra Christa, sendo cercada e ameaçada com uma arma por dois bandidos que a cercam. Raivosos, os dois perguntam se Christa possui mais alguém com ela, e mostram descrença depois de ouvirem que ela está sozinha. thumb|left|300px|Se Clementine intervém, os bandidos se distraem e Christa é capaz de fugir.Clementine pode escolher entre fugir da cena ou jogar uma pedra em Winston (um dos bandidos), a fim de distraí-los. De qualquer maneira, Winston persegue Clementine e tenta segurá-la, embora ela seja capaz de se libertar, empurrando-o em direção a um zumbi nas proximidades. Este o mata, enquanto Clementine é cercada por vários zumbis, que a encurralam para perto de um rio. Assustada, ela continua a recuar e acaba caindo inconsciente no rio próximo e é levada pela correnteza . No dia seguinte, ela acorda às margens do rio e depois de uma breve caminhada pela floresta, ela encontra um cachorro chamado Sam ao lado de um acampamento abandonado de escaladores que presumivelmente pertenciam aos donos de Sam. Depois de uma breve procura em torno da área, Sam começa a latir para um zumbi amarrado a uma árvore com um canivete saindo de seu braço. thumb|300px|Clementine encontra uma lata de feijões e pode escolher entre alimentar [[Sam (Video Game)|Sam, o cão que acabou de encontrar.]]Isto faz Clementine lembrar de algumas palavras que Lee disse a ela antes de sua morte. Ela em seguida mata o zumbi batendo nele com um grande ramo e recupera o canivete que ainda está afiada. Numa lata de lixo das redondezas, Clem encontra uma lata de feijão. Depois de usar o canivete para abrir a lata, Sam começa a pedir por um pouco da comida. Independentemente se Clementine escolhe por alimentar ou não o cão, Sam a ataca, mordendo-a no braço. Para se defender, ela pode usar o canivete que encontrou com o zumbi, usar uma pedra próximo dela ou golpeá-lo com as mãos. Depois de uma luta, Clementine consegue chutar Sam para longe, e logo depois descobre que ele caiu e foi esfaqueado por uma estrutura de metal. Clementine pode escolher entre matá-lo ou deixá-lo morrer. Clementine, eventualmente, dirige-se com um braço gravemente ferido e eventualmente acaba em quase desmaiar de exaustão na floresta, mas continua a andar ao perceber que ela está cercada por vários zumbis. Ao tentar fugir, ela é quase esmagada por um deles, apenas sendo salva por Luke e Pete. Luke, percebendo sua fraqueza, a carrega. thumb|left|300px|[[Peter Joseph Randall|Peter e Luke encontram Clementine desmaiada no meio da floresta, atordoada devido a mordida de Sam.]]Os dois planejam levá-la para seu acampamento, até que Luke se assusta com o ferimento no braço de Clementine e fica apavorado quando assume que seja a mordida de um zumbi. Os dois começam a discutir sobre o que fazer, até que Clementine interrompa os dois, dizendo que foi mordida por um cão. Ainda céticos, Luke e Pete continuam discutindo se eles deveriam abandoná-la ou não. Pete finalmente decide dar a Clementine o benefício da dúvida e levá-la para a sua cabana, onde ela pode ser consultada pelo médico do grupo. Mais uma vez esgotada e ferida, Clementine desmaia e, eventualmente, recupera a consciência ouvindo várias pessoas discutirem sobre o que fazer com ela. Percebendo alguém com uma estranha semelhança com Kenny, Clementine se assusta e faz com que o indivíduo (chamado Nick) se assuste e acidentalmente dispare a sua arma perto de Clementine. Depois de mais discussões entre o grupo sobre a origem de sua ferida, Clementine é examinada por Carlos que é ainda incapaz de determinar se ela foi ou não mordida por um zumbi. thumb|300px|Depois do grupo suspeitar se a mordida que Clementine levou de Sam era de um zumbi ou de um cão, eles decidem prender Clementine na cabana para tirarem a prova.Para terem certeza, o grupo decide prender temporariamente Clementine no galpão até o dia seguinte para que eles possam descobrir se ela irá ou não desenvolver a febre geralmente associada com a infecção, apesar dos pedidos de Clementine para que sua ferida seja tratada antes que piore. Decidida a tratar sua ferida sozinha, Clementine utiliza um martelo para romper o resto de uma parede podre que leva para fora do galpão (semelhante quando Kenny, Omid, Christa, Lee e Ben - se vivo - ficam encurralados no sótão da mansão, e quebram uma parede podre para sair de lá). Clementine pode escolher entre esgueirar para dentro da cabine através de um buraco no pátio e entrar por um alçapão, ou subir na varanda e pedir ajuda para Alvin, que pode lhe dar uma caixa de suco. Uma vez do lado de dentro, Clementine pode bisbilhotar a reunião do grupo, que persiste incerto do que fazer com ela. Entretanto, os recursos que Clem necessita estão no segundo andar. Ela pode encontrar um esparadrapo no quarto e um alfinete no banheiro. Entretanto, enquanto lá, ela é forçada a se esconder quando Rebecca entra no banheiro, angustiada e preocupada com quem deve ser o pai de seu bebê. Ela fala sozinha por algum tempo, mas sai do banheiro pouco depois mais recomposta. thumb|left|300px|Clementine entra em um quarto e encontra [[Sarah (Video Game)|Sarah. Ao pedir ajuda para ela, Sarah irá ajudar de bom grado.]]Clementine, em seguida, se dirige para o outro quarto, onde encontra uma garota chamada Sarah. Apesar de seu pai ter proibido ela de falar com Clementine, ela se oferece a ajudar de bom grado e exibe um interesse amigável nela, curiosa para saber se ela quer ser sua amiga. Independentemente disso, ela oferece uma garrafa de peróxido normalmente utilizada pelo seu pai para tratá-la quando ela se machuca para Clementine e pede que ela não conte a ninguém que ela ajudou. Voltando para o barracão, Clementine dolorosamente desinfecta a mordida de Sam com o peróxido e começa a usar a agulha e um fio de pesca que encontrou no barraco para fechar a ferida. Antes de utilizar o esparadrapo, ela acaba derrubando o peróxido para perto da parede. Quando ela se abaixa para pegar o peróxido um zumbi subitamente (provavelmente atraído pelos gritos de dor de Clementine) pula para dentro e a ataca. Ela tenta fugir mas é agarrada pelo pé. O zumbi, que agora conseguiu quebrar mais a parede do celeiro o suficiente para passar consegue entrar e pular em cima de Clementine, tentando mordê-la. Clem luta contra o zumbi da mesma forma que Lee lutou contra a babá zumbificada de Clementine, Sandra em A New Day, mas é derrubado de volta para trás depois dela bater nele com um tijolo. Com o zumbi ainda atordoado, ela consegue pegar uma vassoura de rastelar folhas e consegue empurrar o zumbi até que uma âncora nas proximidades corte as estranhas do zumbi. Antes que este consiga se soltar, ela bate na cabeça dele repetidamente com um martelo. thumb|300px| No mesmo momento, os membros do grupo abrem o galpão depois de ouvir todo o barulho. Depois de uma discussão breve entre si, Clementine é recolhida para dentro da cabana e tem sua ferida examinada e enfaixada por Carlos. Ele, por sua vez, vê Clementine como uma má influência e pede para que ela fique longe de Sarah. Clem pode pedir desculpas e Carlos a perdoará, ou dizer outra coisa e fazer Carlos se enfadar. Luke aparece em seguida com um pouco de comida, e ele, por sua vez, parece ter mudado sua atitude anteriormente cética em relação a ela. Os dois conversam um pouco, onde Clementine pode confiar nele sobre seu passado e mencionar Lee, incluindo as lições que ele passou a ela. Nick logo entra no quarto para se desculpar com Clementine por ter quase atirado nela, e se solicitado, é revelado por Luke que eles já tiveram uma vítima mordida no grupo (a mãe de Nick) e Nick teve de matá-la. [That Remains - Clem sobre o bebê.png|thumb|left|300px| ]]Nick sai da sala, enquanto Pete chega e avisa que todos deveriam dormir, já que não é seguro manter um local iluminado no meio da floresta. Pete também diz que eles vão sair para pescar pela manhã, e convidam Clementine. Rebecca também aparece e avisa a Clementine que ela não deve ficar muito confortável em torno do grupo. Ela pode optar por perguntar sobre a paternidade do bebê dela (assunto que ela ouviu Rebecca falar no banheiro), o que irá fazer Rebecca a ameaçar. No dia seguinte, Clementine e Pete são vistos na floresta em uma viagem de pesca, onde Pete fala sobre a infância de Nick. Este logo se aproxima deles e mostra irritação com uma história particular que está sendo contada, embora Clementine pode tentar acalmar a situação. Chegando ao rio, eles encontram com vários cadáveres espalhados pelas margens e Pete menciona brevemente que alguém chamado "Carver" pode ter sido responsável por isso, e decidem investigar o cenário por pistas. thumb|300px|No dia seguinte, Clementine, Nick e Pete encontram a clareira onde normalmente pescam com vários cadáveres por toda a parte.Durante a busca, Clementine encontra sua mochila ao lado de um dos corpos e percebe que este ainda está vivo, e pertence a um dos bandidos que haviam previamente atacado a ela e Christa. Ferido e fraco, o bandido pede água e Clementine pode ou não atender o seu pedido, mas uma horda de zumbis aparece e impede ela de perguntar sobre Christa. Pete é atacado e mordido na perna, mas afirma que apenas perdeu o equilíbrio e, ao mesmo tempo, alguns zumbis atacam Nick. Clementine deve então decidir quem ela deve salvar: *'Se Pete foi salvo,' Nick conseguirá lutar contra os zumbis, mas será visto fugindo para a floresta. *'Se Nick for salvo,' Pete acabará por ser morto pelos caminhantes e Nick culpa Clementine por não ter o ajudado. O episódio termina com Clementine e Nick fugindo para dentro da floresta. Decisões Esta lista mostra as decisões que os jogadores tomaram que são marcadas pelo jogo. *'Sobrevivência': Você tentou salvar Christa? **Tentou salvar Christa: 58,7% **Não tentou salvar Christa: 41,3% *'Misericórdia': Você matou o cão? **Matou o cão: 52,5% **Abandonou-o: 47,5% *'Confiança': Você aceitou as desculpas de Nick? **Aceitou: 51,1% **Rejeitou: 48,9% *'Generosidade': Você deu água para o homem que estava morrendo? **Deu água: 43,2% **Recusou o pedido: 56,8% *'Heroísmo': Você salvou Nick ou Pete? **Salvou Pete: 59,6% **Salvou Nick: 40.4% Mortes *Omid *Michelle *Winston *Sam (opcional ou presumido, opcional) *Roman (confirmado) *Peter Joseph Randall (opcional) Impactos Esta lista mostra os efeitos na narrativa da história causadas pelas escolhas feitas nos episódios da primeira temporada. *Clementine irá dizer inconscientemente duas coisas diferentes ao derrubar sua garrafa de água no banheiro da Gil's Pitstop. Ela pode dizer "Oh, shit!" ("Oh, merda!") ou "Oh, shoot!" ("Oh, droga!") dependendo no termo que Lee usou para descrever o cheiro no estábulo da fazenda de Hershel em A New Day. *Enquanto Luke fala com Clementine sobre o seu braço ferido e tratado, é possível escolher entre as opções de diálogo "Better than losing it" ("Melhor do que perdê-lo") ou "It's ugly" ("Está feio"). Estas duas opções irá fazê-la contar sobre a perda do braço de Lee caso ele escolheu decepá-lo em No Time Left. Isto a fará dizer que teve um amigo que perdeu seu braço. **Outro efeito da escolha de Lee por cortar seu braço no último episódio da primeira temporada é quando Clementine encontra um zumbi amarrado em uma árvore, que possuía um canivete enfiado no braço. Este, possivelmente, tentou cortar seu braço fora antes de sua morte. Ela comentará como isso não funciona se Lee decepou seu braço. *Dependendo se Clementine abandonou Lee para tornar-se um zumbi ou atirou nele, Clementine irá ter opções diferentes de diálogo quando ela conversa com Luke à mesa. Se Clementine diz que ele o matou, ela terá falas diferentes. Se ela deixou Lee virar um zumbi, ela dirá que era muito jovem e estúpida para fazer as escolhas certas pois ela causou a morte de Lee, e se ela atira nele, ela dirá que ele foi mordido e que ela teve de atirar nele. *Dependendo em qual conselho Lee deu para Clementine antes de morrer, Clementine irá descrever o que aprendeu com Lee de forma diferente para Luke. Se Lee diz para Clementine manter o cabelo curto, ela dirá para Luke que Lee foi quem disse para ela manter o cabelo daquela maneira. Se Lee deu qualquer outro conselho para Clementine, ela dirá que Lee foi quem lhe ensinou a atirar ou quem lhe disse para ficar afastada de cidades. Curiosidades *William Carver é mencionado pela primeira vez no episódio. *Após este episódio, é a segunda vez que o estado de vida de Christa é desconhecido. *Este é o primeiro episódio que ocorre longe do estado da Geórgia. *A música que toca durante os créditos é a versão original de "In The Water" de Anadel. *Neste episódio, é revelado que Clementine tem na sua mochila a outra parte da fotografia que Lee rasgou em A New Day e um desenho de Kenny, Katjaa e Duck. *Depois do jogo pular 16 meses, Clementine e Christa estão na Carolina do Norte, reconhecida pela placa localizada no acampamento das duas. *Existem dois easter eggs de Sam & Max (outro título da Telltale Games) no episódio: o cão que Clementine encontra se chama Sam e é encontrada uma garrafa de "Banang" (uma bebida popular naquele título) enquanto Clementine tem sua ferida tratada por Carlos. *Se Clementine decide queimar seu desenho da família de Kenny, toca a mesma música quando Lee ou Kenny atiram em Duck perto de se tornar um zumbi. *Se Clementine tenta queimar a foto de Lee, ela irá hesitar e não o fará. *Se Clementine não consegue a ajuda de Alvin e recusa ser amiga de Sarah, quando o grupo encontra Clementine na cabana, ela terá a opção de dizer "Screw you guys" ("Vão se ferrar"). *O cadáver que Nick investiga é o mesmo cadáver que aparece na cama em No Time Left. *Depois do lançamento de No Going Back, Telltale Games lançou um update do episódio que iria desabilitar a habilidade do jogador de pausar o jogo durante os créditos. *O episódio revela que Christa e Omid eram as duas silhuetas que Clementine viu no fim de No Time Left. Erros *Na recapitulação da primeira temporada antes que o jogo comece, Kenny aparece vestindo suas roupas de Starved for Help ao contrário de sua roupa em A New Day enquanto Lee e Larry discutem. *Cinco segundos depois de Clementine colocar o peróxido no seu braço, sua mão atravessa a mesa. *Depois de Clementine pegar todos os medicamentos que ela precisa, se ela volta para o banheiro antes de voltar para a cabana, ela repetirá sua fala como se tivesse entrado lá pela primeira vez. *Quando Nick aparece enquanto Clementine está jantando, ela põe a colher na boca, mas esta não abre. *Quando Rebecca aparece enquanto Clementine está jantando, a tigela de Clementine se mexe sozinha. *Depois de ver a discussão entre Pete e Nick no caminho para o rio, quando ele foge dos zumbis que o atacavam ele não está segurando arma nenhuma. *Quando Nick e Luke estão colocando Clementine na cabana, o rifle de Nick se balança em sua mão. *Alguns jogadores encontraram e tiraram fotos de modelos estáticos de Carlos e Nick aparecendo na cabana enquanto Clementine está procurando por medicamentos. Cenas deletadas *Quando Clementine encontra Sam, existiria uma cena onde Sam iria pegar o boné de Clementine e ela correria atrás dele tentando recuperá-lo. *Haveria uma cena onde Clementine e Alvin estariam pescando no rio. Entretanto, os escritores decidiram retirar do episódio. *A última cena incluiria Luke, Alvin, Nick, Pete e Clementine, e quando eles encontrariam os cadáveres no rio, o grupo seria atacado e forçado a se dividir.